plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Patch
225px |strength = 5 |health = 10 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Root Plant |trait = Armored 1 |ability = If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. |flavor text = Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class.}} Soul Patch is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play and has 5 /10 . He has the Armored 1 trait, and his ability redirects all damage that is supposed to go to the plant hero to him. This ability stacks with each Soul Patch on the field (in terms of total health), and persists until all Soul Patches are removed from the field. His closest zombie counterpart is Planetary Gladiator. Origins His name is a reference to the small patch of facial hair he has, known as the soul patch. His appearance and description seem to refer to the hippie culture commonly associated with the mid-1960s. His description mentions Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes and implies that they are very angry (and need to calm down via meditation). Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Flower Root Plant *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |5 }} Update 1.16.0 * Strategies With Soul Patch is a fantastic clutch card with excellent stats for his cost, allowing you to rebuild your defenses or stall a few turns for victory while he holds the line. But while Soul Patch has a lot of health, it can be depleted very quickly due to him redirecting any damaging done to you as well. Therefore, you need to boost Soul Patch's survivability to get the most out of him, and the best option is to play shielding cards like Root Wall, , and which allows Soul Patch to absorb and nullify as much damage as he can, making both it and you completely invulnerable to direct damage. If that is not an option, play a Team-Up plant like in front of him. Then, to prevent as much damage done to him as possible, fill the other lanes with plants. Since Soul Patch is a flower, he can boost the efficiency of 's ability for a long time, while Briar Rose punishes opponents that try to use strong zombies to destroy him. While the chances are slim, he can also be conjured by a Cosmic Flower and a strikethrough trait on a 5-strength plant is already pretty formidable. Since he is also a root, Starch-Lord can give him a small initial boost, making him harder for your opponent to deal with when he is played, not to mention that Starch-Lord also conjures a root at the start of each turn, with a chance of him being obtained. Using Pecanolith and Soul Patch together is also a useful combo, as he essentially has 10 strength, being able to destroy any non-boosted zombie fronting him. However, he will get weaker as he takes damage, so again, try to keep his health high with health-boosting cards or shield him. and Beta-Carrotina are able to Bounce him with Rescue Radish, restoring him to full health, and then play him again. However, Bouncing him and then replaying him on the same turn can only be done starting from turns 10 and on due to the Guardian and Smarty classes lacking any cards that would otherwise provide a sun bonus, so it can be quite risky to Bounce him before that if your health isn't high. Additionally they are able to play Soul Patch on the Aquatic Lane with Lily Pad, which can be devastating against any Zombie Hero with less potent removal cards or aquatic fighters. Soul Patch's greatest weakness is Deadly zombies with at least 2 strength, which is like the majority of all Deadly Zombies, and Zombot Sharktronic Sub's ability (Which is more dangerous, as it essentially also makes everything damaging deadly). Since Soul Patch will take damage if an empty lane was attacked, said zombies can counter him. Instant-kill cards also pose a threat to him. Tricks can be prevented by the Umbrella Leaf (This is only possible as Grass Knuckles), but for the ability of another zombie, especially Primordial Cheese Shover's evolution ability and Zombot 1000, your only chances are if the opponent has none of that in their decks, or in the case of the Zombot 1000, win the game during the likely short stall period provided by Soul Patch. Against When your opponent has this plant on the field, try to Bounce him away, or destroy him with instant-kill cards such as Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, and Rocket Science. Bouncing him is already a good option because he is very expensive and therefore, while your opponent won't hesitate deploying him again, this will signifiicantly cut down their other options, leaving the zombie hero with a slight advantage of having more cards to counter this plant. If too many plants are on board, a Sneaky Hero can use Zombot Stomp to their advantage by bouncing all plants on board. If he and plants that sunergize with him are played on the ground, the set-up time required would be more than enough to serve the Zombie Hero any good. Additionally, zombies with the Deadly trait that have more than 1 are recommended as they can instantly destroy this plant if they attack on an empty lane or Soul Patch itself. The Zombot Sharktronic Sub, with a combination of a damaging trick or zombie ability that does at least 2 damage is also recommended, though it's mostly restricted to Impfinity. If you are against a flower or root deck containing Soul Patch, destroy any Power Flowers, Briar Roses, and Starch-Lords before he synergizes with them and causes more trouble. This is especially noteworthy if the zombie hero is facing Wall-Knight as he has access to all of them, but for any other Guardian Hero there will be much more options to tackle Soul Patch in most cases. Gallery Trivia *If he is on the player's side, his attack animation is quicker than usual. *He has highest base health out of all fighters in the game, at 10. *As of a certain update, the zombie no longer attacks again in the direction of Soul Patch. This fixed a glitch where the game wouldn't respond after playing Bungee Plumber on the plant hero. Since the Bungee Plumber directly does damage to it's target and Soul Patch redirects it, the game softlocks. **However, if a Deadly zombie with 2 or more manages to attack the plant hero, Soul Patch will do his animation but receive no damage. That zombie will then attack again in the direction of Soul Patch, destroying it as the result of its trait. *There was a glitch where if Soul Patch is supposed to take an attack, an insta-block occurs, even though it has been removed. Instant blocks still occur even after he has been destroyed. Category:Flower cards Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Armored cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants